The Product of Padfood and Moony: A Tale As Old As Time
by CertifiedHeiressOfSlytherin
Summary: Broken and alone after the defeat of Voldemort the Black Sisters are raised by the most unlikely of people as they try to make their way through the Wizarding World unscathed. As the girls enter Hogwarts, a 1,000 year old prophecy comes to light leaving Wizarding London a chaotic state of utter disbelief. Pureblood!Hermione Black!Twins AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1

Over a millennia ago, long before the rise of darkest era that the Wizarding World has ever seen there was a seer who foretold of a group of unlikely misfits and marauders who will be united by last living heirs of the darkest wizarding family in all of England: the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Together the pair will either bring an era of peace and prosperity unlike any other or pain and suffering in an era of destruction that will bring both the wizarding and muggle world's crumbling to their knees. Unlike most other prophecies Solis foretold this one seemed to hold no merit and was treated as such. Hidden away in the farthest corner of the world the prophecy lays untouched. But even untouched it follows its purpose and destiny and unfolds just as predicted.

**TPOPAM TPOPAM TPOPAM**

**October 31, 1981** **\- Somewhere in Wizarding London**

An uneasy silence filled the safe house for the Order of the Phoenix as nervous pacing, women's shuffling feet, and a fire crackling were the only noises that could be heard in the usually loud and lively home. James Potter was pacing in the living room while friend and fellow order member, Frank Longbottom was nervously tapping his foot in the chair closest to the fireplace as Alice and Lily came back down the stairs from putting the children to sleep. James heard the women enter and stopped pacing and let out a long and aggravated sigh.

"They should be here by now. The plan was simple. In and out. Something must have happened. Something must have gone _wrong_." James spoke as Lily made her way behind her husband with a worried expression on her face as she saw Alice and Frank exchange a look of concern.

"You can't think like that love." She stated as she wrapped her arms around her arms around him and buried her face in his back. "Sirius and Remus will be here soon. I am sure of it. We destroyed the final Horcrux and You Know Who is none the wiser. All they have to do is get Peter, Marley, and Zane then come back here. In and out. Dumbledore and the order take care of You Know Who and his lieutenant's. Trust the plan."

Frank's eyes flicked over to the couple as he let out a sigh of his own. Trusting the Order had never been a problem, trusting the cause was never a question, however, trusting the intel and this barbaric plan of using a fake prophecy to bring out Voldemort and his Death Eaters was much more difficult for everyone to accept. Dark times were among them and the only saving grace any of them would be for the plan to go off without a hitch however, with their friends being more than three hours late, every second that went by was one more that caused doubt and fear to run through their bones.

"She's right James. We have to trust the plan because it is all we have." Frank spoke up for the first time in what seemed like hours. James cut his eyes over to where Frank was sitting and nodded in response.

Silence fell among the four friends as a giggle interrupted the adults. A child's giggle. They all turn to the stairway as they see four children playing together at the top. The toddlers trying to make their way down the stairs with one holding a very large book. Lily sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" She asked as the men let out soft chuckles.

"I want Papa read me story." The little girl responded as if that was the only logical explanation.

Alice smiled as she walked over to the kids, "why don't you let me read you a story tonight and then your papa can read you a story tomorrow night"

The little burnette started violently shaking her head no. "I WANT PAPA!" her eyes flashed in anger as Alice was pushed backwards by a thrust of accidental magic.

"Sweetie your papa isn't here right now, either you can get a story from Alice and myself or you will have to wait for tomorrow. You are staying the night with Neville and Harry remember?" Lily calmly spoke as the girl before her began to cry. Before Lily could pull her in for a hug the little back haired girl was by her side and hugging her sister.

"We wait for Papa," she spoke as she shot an evil look at the adults before she proceeded to pull her sister back up the stairs.

James and Frank were shaking their heads as James began to compare Sirius' attitude to that of his daughters. "One day those girls are going to be a force to be reckoned with-" as he watched Harry and Neville quickly follow the two, "-and something tells me our boys will be right there with them."

As the men watched the women usher all the kids back into one of the rooms Frank turned to James, "When this war is over, we are getting our own place. No offense but duel parenting doesn't seem to fit me and Alice very well." James just laughed in return.

"We could have separate homes that attach at the kitchen." James suggested.

"Something tells me that my mother would not approve of that."

James let out a long hearty laugh, "Here I thought your mother liked me. You are probably right."

A loud bang interrupted their conversation as feeling of dread washed over the house. The women raced down the stairs as a silencing charm was put into effect leaving one thought running through all of thier heads. _Was this the end? _

Drawing their wands Frank and James motioned for the women to go protect the children as Alice and Lily nodded in agreement as the drew their wands and stood guard in front of the stairs. Frank then gave a short nod at James who took a deep uneasy breath in as he spoke the line as rehearsed.

"What say you." A pregnant pause filled the air as shuffling and quick movement was easily heard on the other side of the door. Fearing their time had come Alice and Lily grasped on to each other in a fierce manner desperate to not feel alone at this moment. Both men kept their wands pointed right at the door as a voice boomed on the other side.

"_Mischief Managed, Prongie_."

A sigh of relief fell over the house as the men lowered their wands and James quickly opening the door to see several familiar faces: Dumbledore, Madeye Moody, Peter Petigrew and his wife and son, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and dozens of others but as the house filled with people two were noticeably not among them. Lily and James exchanged a look as an uneasy feeling of dread filled the pits of their stomachs and found its way to their hearts.

"What happened?" Lily barely whispered as she made her way to her husband, who was standing next to Peter Petigrew and his family.

"Voldemort showed up at Godric's Hollow just as expected. Fully believing the fake prophecy we planted. He was joined alongside many of his lieutenants… it was very aware that he was not expecting the raid to include fully prepare Aurors and members of the Order. Needless to say, he has been defeated with very minimal damage to our side. We were correct in our assumptions that he was unaware of the destruction to his Horcruxes. The war is officially over."

James knew there was more the old man was not telling him and his fears were confirmed as he met Peter's tearfilled eyes.

"_No_." James whispered.

"James-" Peter began.

"No." James repeated as he began to shake his head.

"Bellatrix found us. She decided to take us on herself… to teach us a lesson for being the blood traitors we are…" Peter began again and James was shaking his head not wanting to believe what he was saying. "She was with the Carrows and the LeStrange brothers and they were attacking us from every direction… they wanted to kill us. Several people that were meant to come with us had fallen but then... Bellatrix used a spell like I have never heard of before it was in ancient Latin or something. It hit both Padfoot and Moony. T-"

Peter got choked up and tears were falling from his face and a silence washed over the room allowing the sounds of the two marauders sobbing were the only sounds that could be heard. Lily, Alice, and Frank stood in shock as a quiet realization of the meaning behind Peter's words.

"They didn't just die James, they disintegrated. _Nothing is left. Nothing." _

James pulled Peter into a hug as Dumbledore made his way over to them and placed his hands on the shoulders of the surviving marauders as he spoke, "They were the last to die in this god forsaken war… they died heros. They will never be forgotten Tonight's a night of celebration and of mourning." Pausing a moment Doubledore waited for glasses to be passed around. When everyone had a glass he raised his. "To fallen heroes, may their legacy live on in all of us."

Glasses were raised as a moment of silence were given to the men who gave the ultimate sacrifice for their friends.

Unknowing to the adults a pair of onlookers watched the commotion from the stairs. Golden Brown eyes met Silver as the little girls patiently waited for Daddy and Papa to come get them as they very well knew, it wasn't bed time without a story.

**TPOPAM TPOPAM TPOPAM**

**Nine Years Later: Hogwarts **

Forty first year students anxiously waited just outside of the great hall for the sorting to cominse. Standing near the front stood four boys: two with raven hair, a mossy looking kid, and one redhead. The four childhood friends were laughing about how there would be dragons to test them to put them in their respective houses. While many people seemed to believe them, two girls in the bad were rolling their eyes as a girl with brown hair and silver eyes spoke up getting the boys attention.

"That's not how that works. They place a hat on your head. It's in Hogwarts: A History."

The red-headed boy scoffed, "My brother's told me about the dragon. Are you calling them liars?"

The raven haired girl spoke up in her sister's defence, "If the wand matches." Both girls turned their noses up and made their way over to Draco Malfoy.

"What a little priss," muttered the boy.

Professor McGonagall came in front of the new students her eyes honed in on this class.

"If you follow me, the sorting is ready to commence."

In rows of three or less, the students followed her to the front of the great hall where just in front of the head table, stood a podium and a seat with a hat on it. As all the students were now in front of the hat, like magic it came to life and sung its start of term song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"As I call your names please come forward to be sorted," Professor McGonagall spoke as the sisters exchanged a single look. One by one the first years were sorted as the sisters waited for their names to be called.

"Black, Hermione." The black haired girl gave a small smile to her sister as she made her way up to the chair.

_"Ahh another Black. But unlike all to date, even your father couldn't fit what you are destined for on his plate. But where to put you… your mind is smart and your wit is clear, but that isn't where you need to be is it… no… better play it safe and go with…" _the Sorting Hat spoke inside her mind as she silently prayed for the only house worthy enough to carry the black sisters, because everyone knew wherever Hermione would go, Cleo was sure to follow.

**TPOPAM TPOPAM TPOPAM**

**Author's Note: Welp… here is chapter one! This concept has been in my head for a while now and I wanted to write it down but please excuse any grammatical errors (grammarly was my beta). This is an Alternative Universe so while all the character and nicknames are the same or similar a lot of what happened after Hogwarts for the Marauder Era is completely my own thoughts and ideas. Next chapter you meet the twins and the story will continue with a slight time jump with flashbacks! I did a slight rewrite after some feedback so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I want to say a quick thank you for all the comments and messages for chapter one. I did a rewrite based on feedback so I hope you guys all love this chapter as well! As usual, I do not own Harry Potter only Cleo and the plot line/twists I have used! I am hoping to update about once or twice a week and I am expecting this to span over 20 to 30 chapters with each chapter being 2,000 to 4,000 words. As I update, I will take all criticism and comments and do rewrites on previous chapters so that this story is the best version of this story that I can post. My beta is Grammarly. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Kgfinkel for being the first person to comment and follow this story! **

**Now onto the story… Enjoy! **

****TPOPAM TPOPAM TPOPAM****

**Chapter 2**

The color changing in the leaves and nature indicating that summer was in fact officially over and it was time for a new school year to begin. _September 1st_ a day of new beginnings. At Black Manor anticipation was high as last minute items were packed. Walburga Black impatiently waited for Hermione and Cleo to come down to the living room. After several minutes the girls made their way downstairs and were ushered to Kings Cross Station to Platform 9 and ¾ to meet the train to Hogwarts.

Unlike previous years, this would be different as the girls are now entering into their fifth year and one was promoted as a Prefect and the other was captain of the Quidditch team. They would be going in with their heads held high with honor and dignity as their grandparents showed nothing but pride as the girls were the top of their year. After brief goodbyes, Walburga and Orion Black left Platform 9 and 3⁄4's with with a curt nod to the girls followed by a pop.

Exchanging a single look the girls turned to board the train. Not a single word needed to be exchanged between the pair. As a Black, they could not show any emotion outside the comfort of their bedrooms at home and this year would be no different. The train was loud and obnoxious as the girls searched for an empty compartment to spend their journey to Hogwarts alone as they ran into four boys who were goofing off in the hallway.

As Cleo and Hermione tried to push past them the redhead couldn't help but to intervene and get try to a rise out of one of the girls.

"Well well well… what do we have here? The Queen Bitch and her Ice Queen. I would watch out if I were you two. Harry is Prefect this year."

"So is Mia," Cleo retorted as Hermione simply rolled her eyes and attempted to push past the four boys but none of them moved. "If I were you Weasley, I would sleep with one eye open and your wand within reach at all times."

That caused Harry Potter to step forward with narrowed eyes as he stepped closer to Cleo before he questioned, "Was that a threat Black?"

Hermione noticed Cleo reacting negatively, so to prevent her sister from going off and ended up in trouble she stepped forward and met Harry nose to nose as she spoke evenly without a trace of emotion, "A threat is defined as a statement of an intention to inflict pain, injury, damage, or other hostile action on someone in retribution for something done or not done while a promise is a declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that a particular thing will happen. With that being said I for one would consider that as more of a promise and less of a threat. Now if you will if you will please excuse us, we must be on our way. Draco has been waiting on us for several minutes now and we shan't keep him waiting for too much longer."

Hermione grabbed Cleo's right arm and pulled her past the boys who were not intending to make it easy for either of the Black's to make it through easily.

"Shan't? Where do we live, in the 1800's?" Zane Pettigrew scoffed as Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom laughed.

"Can you believe that old oaf made a Black a Prefect? Honestly, she might be a know-it-all but she has the emotional range of a teaspoon, a frozen one at that." He asked his friends, "I guess Dumbledore really is starting to lose it."

The boys all agreed as Harry watched uneasily as the girls pass by and enter a compartment at the end of the passenger car of the train they were currently in.

**TPOPAM TPOPAM TPOPAM**

Cleo and Hermione entered the empty compartment as Hermione locked the door behind them and put up a silencing charm. Cleo slammed herself down in the seat closest to the window as Hermione turned to face her.

"You do not need to react to the Silver Marauders. They want you too. They practically beg for it," Hermione started as her sister scoffed, "you know I am right, Cleo. Grandmother would have you stay in the cellar with nothing but scraps of bread for all of the Christmas Holidays if you got a detention. You know how she is. Those Gryffindor's are not worth it. Swear to me you will not interact with them again."

Cleo sighed heavily as she nodded in agreement with her sister, "I swear I won't Mia. I swear it. If they talk with me again, I will go straight to Draco. Now please sit. I do not wish for you to be upset with me."

Hermione stood for a second as she simply nodded and sat down across from her sister as the two began a peaceful silent journey to Hogwarts.. At a passing glance the sisters looked identical pardon the colors of their hair and eyes at a closer look the girls differences could be seen. One thrived off of knowledge, chivalry, ambition, and loyalty while the other off of cunning, justice, creativity, and pure nerve. The girls needed each other in more ways than just one. Each balanced the other's core.

After the loss of their fathers at a young age the girls quickly learned the only people they could trust, were each other. At just 15, the girls had seen more than anyone at their age should. This would be 13 years since their fathers were murdered after betraying them and their family, little did anyone know that this year would make friends become enemies, enemies become friends, and it would test the bond of their family. This year, the perfect Pureblood Slytherin Princesses would be tested in ways no one would have ever expected.

The silence in their compartment was interrupted by a loud bang and a blonde teen entered looking absolutely panicked. The girls turned to face Draco Malfoy as his look of panic turn to one of anger.

"I have been searching everywhere for the two of you. I was absolutely certain, mother was going to kill me for your disappearance. We were to meet with the other prefects but you were nowhere to be found." Draco snapped as he began pacing in their compartments. The girls shared an amused look before Cleo spoke up.

"Are you sure it was Aunt Cissa you were worried about or was it Grandmother?" Cleo smirked as Draco's eyes went wide, not anticipating that response.

"I hadn't even thought of Aunt Walburga." He breathed as he fell into a seat next to Hermione.

"When are we supposed to meet the other Perfect's and Heads?" She asked him quietly.

"10 minutes."

She gave Cleo a look, who nodded in return before turning her attention back to the window as Hermione stood ushering Draco to follow her.

"Well then Drake, we best be on our way then." Draco nodded in return as he stood and followed her out of the compartment.

Cleo stood and raised her wand to re apply the wards Hermione previously applied. She sat back down and waited for her sister to return as she saw a beautiful white eagle fly by. She pulled a familiar, yet, tattered old journal out of her bag. As she opened the book, she pointed her wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She watched as the book came to life with words.

_Dear Journal, _

_It's me, padfoot.. This is the start of my fifth year at Hogwarts. This year, I vow to make moony see me the way I see him. If it's the last thing I do…. With knowing my track record, I believe it very well may be. But you know what they say… I am relentless and I never learn. _

A small smile came across her face as she started reading the journal of Sirius Black. If her Grandmother knew that she had these journals, that she was reading them" she knew she would be locked in the cellar for all of the summer holiday. For Cleo, it was worth it. Holding on to her father's words were all Hermione and her had. And she would let no one come in between them and this journals.

**TPOPAM TPOPAM TPOPAM**

**Author's Note: Welp… another chapter up! This is an Alternative Universe so while all the character and nicknames are the same or similar a lot of what happened after Hogwarts for the Marauder Era is completely my own thoughts and ideas. This story is taking place of the original Harry Potter books with loose ties to the books themselves. A lot of characters are the same just reworked. This story will be updated once or twice, every other week. Please comment, follow, and favorite this story if you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

_**Somewhere in the Wizarding World **_

An old man with a long beard, wearing dark blue wizarding robes and a matching cap that sat three feet tall ob his head, sat in a corner of a rubdown cabin at a small table he watched a dimly lit orb burst to life with a bright blue glow. A smile crept onto his old figure causing wrinkled face as he leaned closer to the now brightly lit prophecy orb with three names on the label: HERMIONE CELESTE BLACK, CLEOPATRA HELENE BLACK, & MERLIN.

He had been waiting for over a millenia for this orb to light up, years he had to wait in a disillusioned cabin. For Hermione and Cleopatra to be born. For the girls to come into their destiny. Merlin felt his eyes fluttered closed as his long fingers wrapped around the orb as he heard a familiar voice speak in his mind.

"_Daughters of the light raised in the darkness abandoned by those who loved them, taken in by those who despised them. _

_Truly alone and in despair will rise together to vanquish the greatest threat the wizarding world will ever see… _

_The Brightest Black and The Darkest black will bring peace and prosperity the world has been waiting for. _

A_s long as the girls are united they will yield a power the Wizarding World has long forgotten, as the tenth month dies familiar faces will rise… _

_Only then will their destiny will come to light…" _

Merlin stood and made his way to the bedroom and pulled an old bag out of his closet. He began packing his bag as he knew the girls would need his help. It would be a long journey ahead for no one could defeat Mordred and his sons than Merlin and his heiresses. For only then the world would truly be at peace.

TPOPAM TPOPAM TPOPAM

**Author's Note: Slight changes, rearranges, and rewrites to this story. I am hoping to upload 4 chapters a month (hopefully) so please review! **


End file.
